The invention relates to a luminaire provided with:
a housing with a light emission plane; PA1 means for accommodating a tubular lamp in the housing along the light emission plane; PA1 a pair of mutually facing side reflectors in the housing, each having an outer edge in the light emission plane; PA1 a plurality of lamellae arranged transversely between the side reflectors and transversely to the light emission plane.
Such a luminaire is known from EP-B-0 435 394.
It is an advantage of a luminaire of the known kind that it has a comparatively high efficiency because the light emission plane is substantially open, and the light generated by an accommodated lamp is distributed over the field to be illuminated by the side reflectors and the lamellae. Light is lost owing to reflections and absorption in a luminaire whose light emission plane is closed with a prismatic or frosted pane in order to distribute the light.
It is a disadvantage of the known luminaire, however, that the reflectors and the lamellae may become polluted by loose dust particles during transport and, when used in a new building project, during building work after being mounted. Not only does this detract from the appearance of the luminaire, it also reduces the efficiency of the luminaire.